The 1997 Massacre
by hiyaju
Summary: Arthur Weasley is dead, killed in one of the terrorist bombings that have been going on recently. But who is the terrorist? Are the bombings random, or is there more to it than it seems? Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy bond in their grief, but what happens when Blaise Zabini is a bit too friendly towards Ginny? And what is going on with Hermione?
1. The Reinvention of Ginny Weasley

**GW POV**

Ginny Weasley stood in front of her mirror. It was 9am, she was the good child. She had just finished preparing breakfast with her mother as she always did when she was at home. She was getting dressed, excited for the arrival of her father. It was a special day for her today; it was Arthur Weasley's birthday. She had always preferred her father to her mother, but she'd never tell anyone that. He was so much easier to talk to, so much calmer. She found her mother to be overbearing at times, a bit too suffocating. She dressed in the prettiest dress she owned. The one she had got for her 15th birthday the year before. It was dark green, a cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had tiny gold flowers rimming the bottom of the dress, feminine and classy. She only wore the dress on father's day and his birthday. He had got it for her and she would only wear it for him. She heard a knocking at the door and footsteps into the kitchen. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs, eager to see him and show him his present.

**3 months later…**

_Fuck the fucking terrorist. Fuck my mother. Fuck Harry. Fuck Ron. Fuck Hermione. Fuck everyone. Fuck it all._

Those were the words going through Ginny Weasley's head as she got dressed that morning. It was September the 1st. It was the first day of Ginny Weasley's 6th year at Hogwarts. She was 16 years old and she had had enough. She picked up only 2 things to wear off the floor off her pig sty for a bedroom. She held them to her nose, took a quick sniff, and shook her head in disgust. They stank. She performed a cleaning charm and then sprayed some strawberry body spray on the clothes –if you would call them clothes. She had bought the spray from some muggle shop over the summer when she'd been staying with Hermione. Hermione knew Ginny wasn't enjoying life at the Burrow so she'd invited her. She threw on a white lacy bralette and a fashionably torn pair of low rise denim shorts. Her hair had been washed and brushed the night before, and Ginny couldn't be arsed to brush it again. It was as long as her hips and hurt like hell to brush. It would only get knotty again anyway.

"Ginny, hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Ron yelled, from the kitchen. It wasn't her fault she had only got up 5 minutes ago at the sound of his last call. She speedily brushed her teeth and put on her mascara and eyeliner. She liked it dark now. She was dark now. She ran out of the bathroom and grabbed her black leather jacket and her black leather doc marten boots. She was just about to levitate her trunk downstairs when-

"-I'll carry your trunk for you Ginny" Harry snatched her trunk of her, positively beaming at her.

"Whatever Harry" Ginny rolled her eyes, brushed past him and left him staring after her.

Ginny got the front seat of the muggle car her family owned, something her father had once acquired. She shook her head and turned the radio on.

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt_

She already knew the band. She'd been to a concert in the summer with Hermione. A concert that had left her alone, waking up to an empty bed in an upmarket hotel on Knockturn Alley. The car ride went quickly but nobody talked. Her mother didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her or give her a hug. As soon as the car stopped Ginny Weasley was opening the boot, taking her trunk and speed walking away from them, through the barrier and on to the train. Once again, Harry Potter was left to stare after her.

Ginny couldn't stand the noise. Chattering of anxious first years and their young parents. Even younger children screeching about how they were old enough to go on the train, which they clearly weren't if they were still dribbling. She put on her earphones, plugged them into her IPod that Hermione had got her for her birthday.

_You gotta roll with it, you gotta take your time, you gotta say what you say, don't let anybody get in your way_

She sighed; Oasis was definitely her favourite band at the moment. Suddenly her headphones were snatched out of her ears.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little Weaslebee! You know Weasley, this could cause serious health and safety risks." A voice from behind her drawled. She whipped around, her hair swishing behind her. In front of her stood none other than Draco Malfoy. The massive twat that had made her life shit since the day she stepped foot into the castle.

"What do you want Ferret?" She growled, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"I'll tell you what I want, Weaslebee. I want you and your blood traitor family to fuck off and die. Can you sort that out for me? Oh wait, I doubt you even have enough money for a gun to shoot yourself with. I heard that papa Weasel's a goner, have they found out who did that? I want to send them flowers." She stared at him for a good ten seconds while he waited for her reply. Then she smirked, turned around, lifted a leg and kicked him directly in the-ouch. He yelped, and she carried on walking, hips swaying as Draco looked her up and down, straightening up, realising well that damn, the girl Weasley was hot.


	2. Where is my wardrobe?

**BZ POV**

_Holy Shit. It's her. I can't tell Draco. He'd be so pissed off with me if he knew I'd touched her. I knew she went to Hogwarts, that much was obvious from her age and the fact she had a wand in her pocket. But a Gryffindor? Shit. I wonder what he'd say if he found out. Boy, I am so fucked. _

Blaise sat down on a white sheep skin carpet. He was unpacking his black leather trunk when an expensive looking white owl soared through his open window, and into a silver birdcage. No, he wasn't in the dungeons. He was in the head boy's quarters. Why was Blaise Zabini unpacking his belongings in the head boy's quarters? Not because he was the head boy. Draco Malfoy was the head boy, and as the head boy, he had requested another bedroom be added. Dumbledore had obliged, he would do most things if asked politely. Blaise thought he'd done pretty well for himself. Being friends with a Malfoy definitely had its perks. He was practically the head boy too; only he didn't have to do the head boy duties, have one-on-one meetings with Hermione Granger, oversee detentions and have perfect behaviour all the time. Blaise wasn't even a prefect. He had been asked to be one, of course, but that didn't mean he had said yes. He had also been asked to be Slytherin quidditch captain, which was really strange since he had never even been on the team. Dumbledore really was getting old.

His room was outrageous though. He was so happy; no more hearing Crabbe and Goyle's insanely loud snoring. They sounded like roaring lions. It was frightening, even for a muscular 6 foot 5 individual such as Blaise Zabini.

The walls of his room were all white, except the one with the door to his en-suite. It had a jade green and white marble mosaic on it, and a dark oak door. The door to the head boy and head girl common room was also dark oak, only it was a double door, so a lot wider. He had a super king size four-poster bed, no curtains on it though. He wouldn't need the curtains anyway. This room was only his. Once he had successfully put all of his many clothes in several piles on his bed, and his shoes out in pairs on the floor, did Blaise notice something. Where even was his wardrobe?

He opened the door to the common room, wondering where Draco was so he could ask him. He heard a voice. Then he saw someone walking backwards out of an identical door to the one Blaise had just come out of, wearing a dark grey hoodie and denim short shorts. The hood was pulled up, masking the identity of the girl.

"Whatever Hermione, just tell Harry to stop trying to find me. It's getting annoying."

"You know a couple years ago you would have killed for him to be acting this way." Hermione Granger come into his view, looked directly at him and shrieked.

"What the fuck Hermione? Are you okay?" the hoodie girl asked tiredly.

"What are you doing in here, Zabini?" Hermione shouted confidently, twisting her face into a frown. The hoodie girl turned around, knocking her hood down revealing auburn hair. Some of the locks at the front flowed out of the jumper, but the majority stayed tucked in. Ginny Weasley gulped at the sight of Blaise and turned to Hermione Granger.

"I have to go and do, uh, that thing, um, see you" She raced out the door hurriedly without looking back at the head girl. Hermione walked over and shut the door Ginny had just rushed out of.

"So?"

"Do you know where Draco is? It's just that I can't find the wardrobe in my room and I-"Blaise started but was interrupted.

"-Your room? Why do you have a room?"

"Um, well Draco asked if I could have a room with him in here and I guess Dumbledore thought that was okay and he let me so I kind of um, live here." Blaise answered looking everywhere room other than Hermione's face.

_Jesus, she is intimidating. _

"I will be talking to Dumbledore about this" and with that, the head girl left, leaving Blaise Zabini on his own in the common room, still not knowing where the hell his wardrobe was.


End file.
